Lawn mowers commonly utilize an oil plug that includes a top cap portion with one or more upstanding studs or projecting elements. Often such oil plugs are positioned about the mower where access is difficult and awkward to reach. Generally to unscrew these types of oil plugs, an elongated member such as a screwdriver is recommended. The screwdriver, for example, is inserted between the upstanding studs and is rotated, loosening the oil plug in the process. As noted above, typically these oil plugs are placed in cramped and awkward areas and it is quite difficult to properly insert a screwdriver between the upstanding studs, and even more difficult to turn the screwdriver once the same has been properly inserted.
Further even after removing the oil plug then one discovers that it is a difficult task to simply pour oil into the oil opening, again because of the location and position of the oil opening. Normally to avoid spillage, a funnel is required, but often a funnel is not conveniently at hand and the individual resorts to pouring the oil from a can.
Therefore, it is appreciated that the design and particular positioning of such lawn mower oil plugs does present a problem for the user in adding oil. The difficulty of removing the oil plug and pouring oil into the oil opening does in fact discourage lawn mower owners from properly maintaining their lawn mower.